<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Slip by Zaniida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250414">A Little Slip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida'>Zaniida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POI Prompt Fills [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Gen, Light Angst, Mild comedy, Pagefic, Self-Blame, allergic reactions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Root blames herself for hurting Harold.  Harold doesn't seem nearly as concerned.  John... might be more concerned, but then, he's got Bear to look after.</p><p><strong>Prompts:</strong> #28 Accident, #26 Migraine, Alt #8 Adverse Reactions, Alt #5 Stoic Whumpee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch &amp; Root (Person of Interest)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POI Prompt Fills [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Slip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/gifts">RavenWhitecastle</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts">sapphire2309</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still trying to fill out Whumptober while my brain rebels against doing more than a few minutes on my two major projects.  Ah well, at least fics are being written.</p><p>Harold's pretty banged up in this, after a bad fall, but he's gonna be fine.  No worries.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unsurprisingly, Root ghosted her way to Harold’s hospital room nearly as soon as the nurse had moved on.  She glanced over the bruises and the black eye and the cast on his right arm and the brace around his neck and made an audible sound of despair.</p><p>Without opening his eyes, Harold laughed, lightly, though there was a wince to it.  “Could you dim the lights?” he asked, his voice a bit rough.  “I’m afraid I have a splitting migraine.”</p><p>Turning back from the light switch, Root approached again.  “Oh, Harry,” she said, wringing her hands, “I am so, so, so, so sorry.”</p><p>“Miss Groves,” he said gently, “you were trying to do something nice for me.  You are not to blame for what happened.”</p><p>“But I could have killed you!” she protested.</p><p>“It was an <em>accident</em>,” he said firmly.  “And thank goodness you were there to call for help!”</p><p>“If not for me, you wouldn’t have <em>needed</em> help.  And I put you in the hospital.  You <em>hate</em> hospitals!”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” he repeated.  “You had no way of knowing that I’d be allergic, much less that I’d be on the stairs when it started affecting my lungs.  The truth of the matter is, even <em>I</em> didn’t know my reaction would be that severe; the last time merely triggered a little tingling of the lips, with some nausea.”</p><p>“How can you be so calm about this?  You almost died!”</p><p>He chuckled.  “I suppose… with everything I’ve been through this year, a little breathing trouble and a fall down the stairs seems hardly worth fussing over.  Besides, I needn’t chastise you for the mistake; I’m afraid that John left you a little reminder to be more careful.”  With his good arm, he motioned toward the side table.</p><p>Warily, Root approached, and found a picture frame face-down on the table.  She turned it over and dropped it with a start.</p><p>It was a photo of John’s face, with his most completely neutral, I’m-about-to-kill-someone expression.</p><p>“He insisted,” Harold said with a shrug and a wince.  “Honestly, Miss Groves, I’m glad that he’s off babysitting Bear.  There’s no reason to threaten you over what was clearly not your fault.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Besides,” he added, a grin tugging at his lips, “you did kidnap me at gunpoint once or twice.  If I can forgive that, I’m sure I can forgive getting me the wrong tea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>RavenWhitecastle</strong>, thought you might need a little cheering up.</p><p><strong>sapph</strong>, this isn't nearly as strong as my previous "self-blame" fic that you liked so much, but I thought you might still enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>